moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Moom War Part 3
Victory! Introduction If you don't know what this is, read Part 2 . Notice: This will be a multi-perspective story. To know what point of view the story currently is in, look at the heading. Main Characters Go for the list of the characters. The Story Grey Grey woke up, bleary-eyed. What was that noise? Sounded like someone was fighting...was it HerroPeople? He was probably the traitor, right? Then, he heard the sound of Turrets firing. All sleep left his body. He put on his Soldier Helmet and Monkey Tail, grabbed his Repeater Crossbow, and charged out. No one. He could hear other people getting up. Wait...what was that? He hurried to something on the ground. It was the dead body of a mercenary. And there was another one over there. The first thing he noticed were Katana marks on them. But before he could figure out anything else, he heard a sharp voice. "Grey," Pokegeek snarled. "Did you do this?" Grey stood up. Cofefe and Witherboss stood together. North was there too. Where were Patrik and HerroPeople? "Pokegeek, do these marks look like Stick ones?" Pokegeek hurried towards the bodies. "No, they're Katana ones. Fetch Patrik and HerroPeople!" he shouted. North hurried to HerroPeople's bedroom. Then, they heard him scream. Grey panicked. He grabbed his crossbow and barged in, almost loosing five crossbow bolts on North. Then, he saw what made North scream. There was HerroPeople, lying on his bed, looking like he'd been stabbed fifteen times and shot twenty times. Grey inspected the bed. The sheets were all turned over, so it seemed HerroPeople had put up a fight. But against whom? Then it hit him. "Pokegeek!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him. "HerroPeople is dead. And Patrik is responsible." Pokegeek Pokegeek put on his soldier helmet and Shadow Wings. He could hear the others donning their equipment. They were going to free Loading and Daniel. And no one was there to betray them. At that moment, a mercenary poked his head in. "Sir?" "Yes?" Pokegeek asked. "Someone is here to see you." Pokegeek hoped it wasn't the messenger. Then, he saw who it was: LightThief. Pokegeek was so happy he wanted to hug LightThief. Finally! Reinforcements. "What took you so long?" Pokegeek asked. "AncientPirate," LightThief said. "You've probably seen my video on him. eXistenZ stayed behind, hoping to defeat AncientPirate. If he has time, he's also gonna bring Corrupt X." "The great warrior?" Pokegeek asked incredulously. "The Evil One himself?" LightThief wrinkled his nose. "He does have a good reputation against hackers. But any of us MooTubers is as good as him. He just has the fear factor." Grey poked his head in. "Pokegeek, what's—wow, hi LightThief! You're here. Glad you could come!" LightThief sighed. "I hate being a celebrity." * * * * * * * "Okay, guys," Pokegeek said. "You know the plan. The hackers don't know LightThief's here. So we take our seemingly best fighters—that is, Cofefe, Witherboss, and me—and attack them. Hopefully, the hackers will think that the rest are on scouting. In reality, they're gonna be sneaking in. "So, to recap, Cofefe, Witherboss, and I will distract them. LightThief, North, and Grey will sneak in and free Daniel and Loading. Understood?" Everyone muttered assent. "Wait!" Cofefe said. "What about the mercenaries?" Pokegeek thought about it. "Well," he decided. "Change of plans. We are destroying the Hacker base. Ours does not matter. All go on the freeing group." Daniel Daniel was actually having a decently good time, compared to what HerroPeople and Patrik had seen earlier. He and Loading were in a room with soft sofas, warm blankets, and a soft mat. But Daniel wasn't fooled. He knew they were as much of a prisoner as they were in the cell. Two guards stood at each of the five doors. Daniel was stripped of his katana and hammer, Loading of his weapons as well. The two had been moved to the room a few minutes ago, and Daniel was already getting impatient. In walked iHACKER. Daniel was tempted to launch himself at the hacker lord barehanded, but he knew that he was no match for iHACKER, and doing so would not help anyone. Instead, he asked iHACKER, "What do you want?" iHACKER grinned. "Right to the point. Well, I guess I'll answer your question. I'm here to convince you of something. "You are amazing fighters. I know of what you did at the Battle of the Wiki Base. You have so much potential! And...it's all wasted." "Wasted?" Loading asked. "Wasted? How so?" iHACKER replied, "All that potential is wasted with the Wiki tribe. That pathetic thing you call a tribe is horrendous. It's trash. It's...something that I cannot put in words. Listen. How do you think they're treating HerroPeople right now?" "What do you know about him?" Daniel asked. "Enough," iHACKER said mysteriously. "I have my sources." Loading immediately understood. "A traitor!" "Yes," iHACKER confirmed. "Yes." "Now back to the point. How do you think that rubbish of a tribe is treating HerroPeople. Listen, I understand why you trust them. But ask yourselves: What do you gain? What do you gain from fighting me? Why work for Pokegeek? He's a cruel, merciless leader who will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants. If he needs to destroy the wiki, he will do so. If he needs to kill HerroPeople, he will do so. If he needs to kill you two...he will do so." iHACKER let that sink in. "That's a lie" was all Daniel could come up with. He knew, in the back of his mind, that iHACKER was fabricating a new Pokegeek. One with the basic motives and intents of Pokegeek, but with a much darker side. Yet, he was being swayed to agree with iHACKER. Loading must have seen what was going on in Daniel's mind. "Don't trust him, Daniel. Don't trust him." "What faith does Pokegeek have in you?" iHACKER asked. "None. He knows that you will lose the war. And then he will rule the wiki himself!" Loading stared at iHACKER. "You're mad." He shook his head. Daniel wasn't so sure. What iHACKER said made sense. Pokegeek must have known that there was no chance against the hackers. Why would he send them out if there was no chance? Daniel raised a hand to stop Loading from talking. "What do you suggest we do then?" Despite the hand, Loading said loudly, "You're seriously listening to this idiot?" The other two ignored him. iHACKER replied simply, "Join me." Loading snorted loudly. "Please! You really think we're going to do that?" iHACKER apparently came to a decision. He called in two guards, and send, "Please kindly escort this prisoner out. He is not being cooperative. See if you can make him change his mind." Before the door was shut, Loading shouted, "Good luck with that!" "So sorry about that, Daniel," iHACKER said. "Unfortunately, your friend is not being cooperative. So, how about my offer?" "What do I get in return?" Daniel asked. "I join you guys and what do I gain from it?" "First, let me ask you a question: If neither Pokegeek nor I offered you anything, but we both want you to fight for us, who would you join? But before you answer, I will tell you this: Pokegeek is nothing but a desperate soul who will do anything to abolish resistance in his tribe. He hungers for more power. I, on the other hand, am an honest, fair, and chance-giving person. I gave Loading a few chances, didn't I?" "Well...I would join you, I suppose," Daniel started. "But, there's still the problem of you hackers. The reason we were even fighting you was because you hack! I really do not appreciate hacking." iHACKER smiled. "I agree. Hacking is not the most favorable way to play. But why not use it? Let us embrace this power. We can use the 'dark' powers for our own needs! What's the problem with that? Once I finish my empire on this server, Daniel, I promise I will make everyone turn off their scripts. But I need to build my empire! So, are you with me?" Without hesitation, Daniel said, "Yes, I am with you." Patrik Patrik and HerroPeople listened to Daniel and iHACKER. They heard the hacker lord say, "Then meet our biggest secret. Are you ready?" The door opened, and Daniel started to walk out. Then he saw the pair. "Patrik? HerroPeople? What happened?" HerroPeople smiled. "We, like you, betrayed the Wiki Tribe. Don't worry, Loading doesn't know." Patrik too smiled, but for a different reason. He knew that HerroPeople would not live to see Patrik's rise to greatness. He would demolish the hacker tribe after it won, with HerroPeople by his side. But then, HerroPeople would be murdered. And skillfully, too. Patrik had been trained well by his "ally". North North gripped his stick. HerroPeople had helped him before. He was going to avenge his death. If he found Patrik, well, North would not be merciful. The Wiki tribe marched out of their base and readied their weapons. North gripped his stick and knew that this was going to be a hard fight. On the bright side, they had LightThief. But even then, the odds were not good. * * * * * * * North watched Cofefe, Witherboss, and Pokegeek walk off, holding their weapons tightly. He saw an angry look on Witherboss's face, and remembered his friendship with Loading. North knew that Witherboss would do anything to free Loading—even if he had to pay the ultimate price. North hoped it wouldn't come to that, but with iHACKER, who knows what would happen? "So long, folks!" Pokegeek shouted back with a brave smile. North knew that Pokegeek was thinking the same thing as he was: He might not come out of this alive. But he was willing to die to save the rest of them. A true leader, he thought. As the trio disappeared behind a clump of trees, getting nearer to the Hacker base, Grey said to the mercenaries, LightThief, and North, "C'mon. We gotta do this. If we don't...we're screwed." "Grey," North said. "You're good with motivational speeches." "C'mon!" * * * * * * * North stared at their target, looming in front of them. He had never seen anything so brilliant, yet so dark. The Castle Walls were built perfectly, yet they seemed so sinister. As they waited around, North and his friends chatted nervously. They were worried about Pokegeek, Cofefe, and Witherboss. Then they heard the signal: two loud shrieks. To an enemy, that might have sounded like a scream of fear or pain. But the group knew what that meant: It was time to attack. He hoped the rest were all right. Loading This was not good. No, it most certainly was not. Daniel had gone over to the dark side. And Loading was alone. He hoped the rest of the Wiki tribe was all right. Especially Witherboss. As he was mulling this over, he heard the sounds of clashing swords. A scream. The thud of a body hitting the ground. A shout of victory. Was it Pokegeek come to save him? No! It was North and Grey, charging through the battlefield. One body was on the ground. Strange. Where were the rest? And who was that man with North and Grey? "North!" Loading shouted, holding onto the bars of his cage. "Grey! What happened?" "First," North said proudly, "let me introduce you to this man here"—he gestured at the unknown man—"LightThief." On another occasion, Loading would have shouted with happiness. But at that moment he was tired, grumpy, and not in the mood for unexpected things. "Come on, free me!" LightThief's katana slashed through the bars like a knife through hot butter. "Now, Loading," Grey said quickly, "Pokegeek, Cofefe, Witherboss, and the mercenaries are outside causing chaos. And...there's something you need to know. Also, where's Daniel?" Grey's face was solemn. And so was Loading's. "Grey...Daniel joined iHACKER." North gasped. "But that means that he now has two traitors!" LightThief too understood what was so bad as well. He grabbed Loading's shoulder and said, "You are sure about this?" "Yes," Loading said, afraid. "Well, Loading," Grey said. "HerroPeople is dead. Patrik is a traitor too." Loading staggered by the sheer weight of the situation. Not one nor two but three losses. Patrik and Daniel betrayed them. HerroPeople died. "Come on!" LightThief shouted. "We gotta help the mercenaries and the rest of the Wiki tribe." Loading shook off his grief. Then, shouting indistinctly, he launched himself into the fray Daniel iHACKER had told him to stay off to the side. This was to keep him safe, he said. So he watched the battle turn out. The Wiki tribe had gotten the element of surprise and destroyed part of the hacker base, but the tables were turning. They were being pushed back. He saw Cofefe and Witherboss, demons of soldiers. Pokegeek wasn't bad himself. But as he watched iHACKER, he knew it was hopeless. iHACKER had installed every script anyone would want. He had Auto-Bull Helmet, Auto-heal, Auto Crossbow, Bot Sender, and all of that passed through the hacking detectors installed by Sidney unseen. iHACKER was a demon, wading through the lines of the Wiki tribe like a sickle through tall grass. No one dared to fight him. That is, no one but one. North charged through the field, directly at iHACKER. And despite the fact that Daniel had betrayed the Wiki tribe, he realized he didn't want North to die. As he watched, iHACKER turned North's way. North's eyes widened in fear as iHACKER swung his polearm. The ruby spear caught North right on the chest, sending him flying back ten feet. "No!" Daniel shouted. "No!" He raced through the bloody battlefield, jumping over bodies and weapons. "No, Daniel, wait!" HerroPeople shouted. Daniel ignored him kept charging. He passed Loading, he swung at him, but he ducked. "Idiot!" Loading shouted. Daniel charged straight into iHACKER, regained his balance, and placed himself between North and iHACKER. iHACKER asked, "What are you doing here, Daniel? I told you to stay on the sidelines." Daniel trembled with fear. But he said firmly, "You will not kill North." iHACKER cocked his head. "What was that?" "YOU WILL NOT KILL NORTH!" Then he added quietly, "Not on my watch." iHACKER's face hardened. "Fine. Be that way." He swung his polearm, and Daniel ducked. iHACKER kept waving his spear at Daniel, who retreated away from North. But instead of going after him first, iHACKER turned back at the unconscious North. "Oh hell no," Daniel muttered. As iHACKER swung his polearm, Daniel hurled his Great Hammer. His aim was true, and it hit iHACKER in the face, not severely hurting him, but knocking him flat on his back. Daniel raced back to the scene, and retrieved his Hammer. "Fool," iHACKER growled. "I will tear you limb from limb!" "All right, then," Daniel said bravely. He knew that other Wiki members were watching, incredulous. iHACKER swung his spear, and Daniel ducked, counterattacking with his katana. iHACKER nimbly dodged and fired his crossbow. The bolt caught Daniel in the chest, pushing him back, but he quickly healed and attacked. iHACKER kept Daniel at bay with his long-range polearm, draining his food. All around them, the battle kept raging. No one stopped to help. At long last, Daniel ran out of food, but he still wouldn't give up. Crouching next to North at eighty health, unable to heal, he still glared at iHACKER. YOU WILL NOT KILL NORTH! Not on my watch, he'd said. And he was going to keep that promise. He would protect North, or die trying, and it seemed the second possibility would be what happened, but he didn't care. With a cry of defiance, he launched himself at iHACKER, swinging his katana and hammer. iHACKER barely landed a hit on him. But when he did, all the energy drained out of Daniel. He collapsed on top of North, and the last thing he saw was iHACKER's glare. "Good-bye, Daniel," he said. "Too bad you couldn't be on the winning side." Then he felt the sharp grip of death as iHACKER plunged his spear in Daniel's stomach. Pokegeek Pokegeek cried out. No! North was going to die! But he couldn't do anything. He was struggling to free himself from THEPRO's headlock. He stabbed his daggers repeatedly in his captor's arm, but to no avail. Everyone else too was busy. Loading and Witherboss were engaged in battle against CorruptX2 (as if he deserved that name) and Grey was already launching bolt after bolt at iHACKER. Cofefe was busy too. He was fending off three enemies at once with his polearm and barbarian armor. LightThief was the closest, but there just were too many hackers. He was stuck. No one was there to stop North from dying, except for Daniel. Who had just died. Pokegeek turned away and focused on breaking his captor's grip, as he knew worrying about North was not going to help. But he couldn't help it. As he struggled, he saw iHACKER's spear embedded in North. He gave another cry. Adrenaline surging through him, Pokegeek shoved THEPRO away and charged at iHACKER, who looked on, amused. Just before Pokegeek reached him, iHACKER swung his polearm, sending Pokegeek flying away and crashing onto a boulder. Things were bleak. Then, he heard a dozen hackers crying out at once. A face appeared on top of the mess, and Pokegeek saw that eXistenZ had come. And with none other than Cacti Fin and Corrupt X. While Corrupt X and eXistenZ set to work, Cacti Fin raised his polearm and shouted a war cry. Instantly, twenty bots all with tool hammers charged in. But before they could do any damage, iHACKER responded with his own war cry. Another twenty bots (this was an 80-player server) charged in and clashed with Cacti Fin's bots. Cacti Fin waded into battle himself, and found himself next to Cofefe. The two swung their polearms and kept all enemies at bay. With Corrupt X's help, Light Thief broke through the hackers' ranks and charged at iHACKER. For the first time, some fear showed in iHACKER's eyes as two MooTubers barreled at him. But he stood his ground. Bellowing a fearsome sound, like the trumpet of an elephant, he swung his spear back and forth, and with his weapon's extra range, he kept the two katana users away from him. But as Pokegeek watched from the ground, he knew iHACKER was doomed. iHACKER seemed to think so too. He backed away. Just then, two figures came rushing behind him. Why, the first one was Patrik. That dirty traitor, thought Pokegeek. And the second...was HerroPeople? How? He was dead, wasn't he? The other Wiki members were equally surprised. Loading nearly ducked too late and an axe swung over his head. Grey took two arrows in the chest staring at HerroPeople. Patrik saw their expressions and grinned. "Hello, Pokegeek. I see you've finally learned the truth." "But...but..." Pokegeek sputtered. His head was spinning. Then, he put the pieces together. HerroPeople was supposed to be dead. He wasn't. Now he was with Patrik. Patrik was definitely a traitor. HerroPeople too was a traitor! iHACKER shouted at Patrik and HerroPeople, "Help! LightThief and Corrupt X are after me." Patrik nodded. But instead of rushing to iHACKER's aid, he whispered to HerroPeople. Instantly, the two equipped Bull Helmets and rushed iHACKER. At another time, this would have been a terrible move. But though hacker he was, iHACKER was tired. He didn't react fast enough, and found two katanas embedded in his chest. Hacks. A wave of energy coursed through the body of iHACKER, and threw Patrik and HerroPeople away from him. "Traitors," he snarled. He seemed as surprised as Pokegeek about Patrik and HerroPeople's actions. The two probably would have gotten into trouble, but about then, the battle was winding down. eXistenZ and Cacti Fin emerged from the crowd. When iHACKER saw them, his face definitely showed a sign of fear. No matter his power, he couldn't stand against the sheer force of four MooTubers, who knew what they were doing. There were only three remaining active members of the ProNoob tribe; the rest had been killed or captured. The three were Patrik, HerroPeople, and iHACKER. As they scanned the crowd, they saw no other friends. And ignoring their enmity, they fled into the forest, disappearing behind shadows. End of Part 3 Read Part 4